<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our little family. by Cherryplasy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967691">Our little family.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11'>Cherryplasy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Henry is Autsitic, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mpreg, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Racist Language, Smut, selective mute, stimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery:<br/>Each of the tagged ships will go trough being a family.</p><p>TAKE EACH TAG/WARNING IN THE BEGINNING WITH CAUTION!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Shawn Flynn/Wally Franks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disclaimer! + Character notes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Character designs:</p><p>(Also for explanation, gay marriage will be legalized during the story. But for context the story will take place in America which will legalize Gay Marriage on June 26th,2015.</p><p>But for now it will be legalized in the 1930's.  This all take place in 1934. Its extremely frowned upon though.)</p><p> </p><p>Joey Drew(Stein?):</p><p>Age-30</p><p>Married to Henry Stein.</p><p>Gay. </p><p>Is 5'4</p><p>Nationality-American</p><p>Is Olive skin toned. </p><p>Brown hair </p><p>Green eyes. </p><p>Wears Dress shirt,Pants and shoes.</p><p>Born in 1904. </p><p>CEO/Owner of Joey Drew Studios</p><p> </p><p>Henry Stein(Drew?)</p><p>Age-30</p><p>Married to Joey Drew.</p><p>Bisexual.</p><p>Is 5'10</p><p>Nationality-American.</p><p>Is White. </p><p>Brown hair</p><p>Brown eyes.</p><p>Commonly wearing a white button up with brown overalls,and black shoes with a black tie.</p><p>Born in 1904</p><p>Head Animator/Co-founder for Joey Drew studios</p><p>Extra: Has a mild form of Autism and is a selective mute. </p><p> </p><p>Norman Polk-</p><p>Age-28</p><p>Fiance to Sammy Lawrence.</p><p>Pansexual</p><p>Is nearly 6'11</p><p>Nationality-Polish-American</p><p>Is black skin toned.</p><p>Brown hair</p><p>blue eyes,Blind in his left eye. </p><p>Commonly wearing a White button up and dress pants with shoes. Commonly wears a watch and a news boy hat.</p><p>Born in 1906. </p><p>The protectionist of Joey drew studio's.</p><p> </p><p>Sammy Lawrence-</p><p>Age-28</p><p>Fiance to Norman Polk.</p><p>Gay </p><p>is 5'6</p><p>Nationality- American.</p><p>Is tan/olive skinned toned. </p><p>Sandy blond hair.</p><p>Green eyes</p><p>Commonly wearing a button up with brown pants and suspenders.(Black dress shoes.)</p><p>Born in 1906.</p><p>The lyrical writer/composer for music of Joey Drew studios.</p><p> </p><p>Shawn Flynn-</p><p>Age-26</p><p>Boyfriend to Wally Franks. </p><p>Pansexual </p><p>is 5'3</p><p>Nationality- Irish/American </p><p>Is paler than the sun. </p><p>Brown hair with green highlights.</p><p>Blue eyes. </p><p>White button up with black pants and suspenders,and black dress shoes. Wears a news boy cap.</p><p>Born in 1908</p><p>The main toy maker of Joey Drew Studio's. </p><p> </p><p>Wally Franks. </p><p>Age- 27</p><p>Boyfriend to Shawn Flynn</p><p>Bisexual</p><p>Is 5'6</p><p>Is olive skin toned. </p><p>Blond hair</p><p>Grey eyes.</p><p>White button up with black pants and shoes. </p><p>Born in 1906.</p><p>The Janitor of Joey Drew Studios. </p><p> </p><p>Warnings to expect- </p><p>Racism</p><p>Racial Language.</p><p>Homophobic Language</p><p>Homophobia. </p><p>Ableism. </p><p>Possible smut/Sexual language. </p><p>M-preg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Henry and Joey #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry and Joey-<br/>Henry is mildly Autistic-<br/>Here are some of the symptoms: Difficulty interpreting what others are thinking or feeling. Trouble interpreting facial expressions, body language, or social cues. Difficulty regulating emotion. </p><p>He also is a selective mute-<br/>A child or adult with selective mutism does not refuse or choose not to speak at certain times, they're literally unable to speak. The expectation to talk to certain people triggers a freeze response with feelings of panic, like a bad case of stage fright, and talking is impossible.</p><p>He is clingy but only to Joey, he has Stims and such. </p><p>Joey doesn't mind that his husband does this, he likes it when Henry does this. (Unless Henry is hurting himself.)</p><p>Overall, Wholesome fluff.<br/>(Yes on using the first one to show you what the three’s relationship is)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>February 4th,1934</em>
</p><p><br/>         Joey felt Henry hug him from behind, The other had his face in his hair. Joey smiled and rubbed the other's arms who made a soft purr sound. ”Wait a bit longer, We’ll head home soon.” Joey said. Joey felt special that he was one of the few that Henry trusted enough to hug and touch. He looked through then papers that was in his hands. Most was paper work while some were drawings that he animators did. He looked at a Drawing that Henry did smiling softly. It was one of Bendy waving. He filed the papers into the right bins not noticing the drawing going into the wrong bin. </p><p>         ”Wrong bin.” Henry finally said looking at it. Joey gave a confused look before going to the bin Henry was looking at. He flipped through the papers before seeing the drawing. He quickly put it in the right bin. He felt Henry hide his face in Joey’s hair. Joey finally finished the paperwork and sat the bins where there needed.  He went and grabbed his jacket while Henry rocked back in forth on his heels already wearing his jacket. Joey smiled and the two walked out of the office quietly before Henry took Joey’s hand. Joey smiled as The two walked into the bus station. Henry quietly shook his free hand in excitement seeing the bus.  </p><p>          Joey smiled at his husband as the two got into the bus, paying before quickly going to the back. Henry looked out the window trying to ignore the people there. Joey laid his head on Henry’s arm rubbing the others knuckles. Henry usually wasn’t this excited to get home. The other usually was more talkative then this until they get on the bus and he’s quiet as a mouse. Still was very clingy though. He looked out the closest window to him to see that they were arriving to Manhattan soon. He laid his head back on Henry’s arm and felt his eyes close.  Henry’s arm instantly went around the others shoulders. <br/><br/>          Henry was silently tapping his feet on the floor board. Making sure no one would see them. He only counted 3 people when they got on so it shouldn’t be a problem. He watched the sunset. It was near night time when the bus made its stop Henry picked up Joey who curled up more and quickly and quietly walked off the bus. He walked to the apartment building that him a Joey lived. He walked to the apartment and opened the door. He went to the twos bedroom and laid down Joey who immediately felt for Henry. Henry laid down and hid his face in Joey’s hair his arm going over Joey’s waist. He instantly fell asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was fun to write. But this shows one of Henry’s Stims. These are the three good ones. Which is why Joey isn't that worried. </p><p>The only way Joey would worry is if Henry started to grab his arm (in a harsh way)which leads to Henry having what's basically a ’Tantrum’. (where he puts his hand on his head holding his hair or ears and Crying.) </p><p>But wholesome fluff!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Norman and Sammy. #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Norman learns how to play the piano, and Sammy teaches. </p><p>*Fluff*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>February 4th,1934</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  Norman was locking up the projector room. He walked down the steps to see Sammy putting up some instruments. The male watched the other with his one good eye.   He smiled and put his hands in his pockets. Sammy turned around jumping. ”The hell Norman! Don't scare me like that.” Sammy said. Norman Chuckled and Put his arm around Sammy’s shoulder the other leaning into Norman’s touch. ”You said you wanted to learn Piano earlier.” Sammy said. ”I would love to but it's nearly 10 degrees outside.” Norman said. </p><p>            ”Well be fine, the most is that we'll have to rack through the snow.” Sammy said. Norman sighed out. ”you know I don't do good in the cold.” Sammy rolled his eyes. ”How about we spend half an hour here and then we head home. Norman sighed and muttered a fine. Sammy leads him to the piano and sat down by him. The 6’11 male felt the other move his hand to the middle and pressed a few keys. ”that is the Bb scale now you repeat.” Sammy said soon the two got into a rhythm with the dark-skinned male. Soon, A minute turned to the 30 minutes, then an hour, then two. </p><p>              The only someone mentioned was when Sammy looked at the time. ” It's 10 o'clock.”  he said. ”I’ll wait outside the room you can put this up for the weekend.” Norman said Grabbing his coat. Sammy quietly pushed the Piano in the musical closet and put the chair on the piano before closing and locking the door. He walked out slipping his coat on. Sammy walked out locking the door to the room before going by Norman. The two walked out with Sammy locking the building. Sammy allowed the other to put his arm around his shoulders. </p><p>               The two continued to walk not wanting to ride the bus. The two made it to their apartment building and quickly walked inside. The two went to their apartment and went inside. They kicked their shoes off soaked in snow. ”I’ll go get extra blankets.” Sammy said. Norman already getting dinner started. He went and grabbed some quilts he sat them on the bed and a pair of bedclothes. He sat his on his side of the bend and Norman’s on his side. He walked out going to the Kitchen.</p><p>                Norman was making some southern recipe when he jumped feeling the other’s arms go around his waist. Norman felt the arms of the other cold through his clothes. ”Your freezing.” Norman finally said. ”You are too.”Sammy said. Norman rubbed the other's arm as he grabbed some bowels. ”bedclothes on the bed and extra blankets on the bed too.” Sammy said. Norman nodded and sat down at the table. </p><p>              The two ate in silence before putting there plates in the sink. The two went to there bedroom and changed setting the quilts and such up before getting under the covers. Sammy curled into Norman's chest who hugged him. Norman hid his face in the other’s hair.  ”Night Sam.” Norman said. ”Night love.” Sammy said.  </p><p>The two feel asleep near immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wally and Shawn #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shawn Overworks and Wally is a caring boyfriend. </p><p>*Fluff*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">February 4th,1934</span>
</p><p> </p><p>             Shawn whipped his hands that had some ink on them. His face was mainly covered in ink so when he wiped his face he would wipe more ink on him. He walked out to wash his hands better knowing that the rest of the toys will be done in the morning. Suddenly bumped into someone ”Fucking ifreann” he said before seeing that it was his boyfriend. ”Shit! Sorry Wally!” he yelled. ” it's fine, It's fine.” Shawn helped the other up. Wally grabbed his stuff that fell to the floor. He suddenly noticed the ink on his hands before looking at Shawn. He chucked at the appearance of the other. Shawn was covered head to toe in pink. ” let's get you outta here.” Wally said. ”I was heading to wash up now.” he said. ”Then let's go.” Wally said. The two made it to the bathroom and Wally grabbed a clean Rag and wet it with water. He picked up the other and sat him on the Sink.  </p><p>             He took the rag and gently wiped the ink off of the others' face. He heard he other whines when he did so. Wally allowed the other to Wash his hands while he washed the rag. He looked at the other who struggled to get the black off his hands. The janitor chuckled. the man eventually gave up and took a towel and wiped his hands. Staining the towel. "Fuck." The other murmured before pulling his hands away to see them still stained. Wally chuckled again. "You can wash up when we get home." He said still slightly chuckling. The Irish man nodded before following Wally out who made sure that the doors were locked in the area. Shawn was patient and soon the two walked out of the building Wally locking the building. The two waited at the bus stop. "Was Sammy and Norman still in there when we left?" Shawn said. Looking away and for the bus. "Yeah, but they walk you know that." Shawn nodded sadly. The two were quiet and got onto the which parked in front of them. The two sat in the front looking out the window. The two were silent as the bus drove through Brooklyn, Then Queens finally the bus stopped outside the apartment of the two.  They got off and walked to the building. They went to there apartment and went inside Shawn immediately kicked his shoes off. "I'm gonna get a shower real quick. Shawn said walking away. Wally smiled and took off his tool belt and sat it on the table. He went into the bedroom and got some new clothing on. He laid down grabbing a book and a pair of glasses he put them on and started reading.</p><p>        Shawn walked out and laid down. Wally rubbed the side of the other before after an hour putting the book down and laid down. His arm around the others mid section. Shawn muttered out a soft I love you before falling asleep. Wally smiled and kissed the back of the other's neck. ”Love you too my little shamrock.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not shipping Jack with Wally, I just see Shawn as Jack...</p><p>And yes Wally calls Shawn ”Shamrock”. </p><p>And the next chapter will mostly have smut or if I choose to keep it fluffy, It will be the start of the first month.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Henry and Joey #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joey finds out he is pregnant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So-<br/>If I write Henry offensively let me know!<br/>Also ignore how I wrote him in the first chapter they appear as<br/>A) I somewhat see it offensive, (It feels as if I accidentally wrote it like that<br/>B) I plan on going off of what google says so- </p><p>I'm very sorry if this turns out offensive. I do not have Autism or Selective mutism. I hope that this is a close representation of what it is and If anyone with either has any problems with how I write Henry Let me know and I will fix it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>July 8th, 1934</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Joey had a hand on his mouth as he looked at the results, he was experiencing symptoms about a month ago and was just thinking it was just something he might've caught, but Jack had warned him that It would be a good idea as there are reports of some men getting pregnant popping up. Joey merely rolled his eyes and nodded. Well...</p><p>The proof of him being pregnant is right in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>     Joey heard a knock and he attempted to wipe his eyes from the tears. The door opened and Henry walked over and sat in front of Joey. "Are you ok?" He asked looking at Joey. Joey nodded, "yeah." He said forgetting the paper in his hands. Henry saw and took it before Joey could react, He held his arm along Joey's chest as the other tried to get the paper; Henry had a focused look as he read. He looked at Joey with a mixed Emotion. "Why are you upset?" Henry asked. Joey swallowed. Was he upset or shocked? "I-I'm not exactly upset..." He said. </p><p>
  <em>What if the baby was like Henry?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What If Henry doesn't want the baby?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     "Don't tears mean sadness?" Henry asked, "Sometimes they mean joy, Sometimes they happen when someone is overwhelmed." Joey asked. "Right now, I feel as if I have almost all of my emotions interacting together," Joey said. Henry tilted his head. Joey jumped as he felt a hand on his stomach. Turning red he looked at Henry. "I thought men couldn't get pregnant?" Henry said. "They said that there could be men that are born with female reproductive organs, but still have men genitalia," Joey said Henry hummed and pressed his forehead against Joey's. "I want to keep them."Joey smiled and pressed his lips on Henry's agreeing with him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Until the 1980s if you had autism or some other mental problems there was a chance that your parents would put you into an asylum or lock you in a random part of the house and neglect that you exist. (I think)</p><p>and If you weren't I don't think your life would be easy as an adult. </p><p>Joey is purely worried that the doctor would give him 'advice' on it or something else. </p><p>Also- <br/>If you see that Henry got a character overhaul then yes, yes he did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>